Heavenly Hell
by Atrix
Summary: What if the Gboys were recruited and worked for the Aliance instead of against them to save this Galaxy from another one.Operation Meteor never happened. Rated T for future chapters.


**Disclaimer :** Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters associated with Gundam Wing, but I do own Nix muwhahahaha

**I know that some of the names of the mobile suits are spelled wrong so please don't kill me, I was kind of tired when I wrote this but I will change it eventually**.

**Summary:** What if the G-boys were recruited to save our Galaxy from another one, (Operation meteor never happened) This is just kind of a weird way I thought the story of G-Wing should go. The G-Boys are working for the Aliance military instead of against them and the colonies and earth are not at war just our galaxy and the other galaxy of Kvatch. I know I really suck at summaries.

Chapter One: The New Kids

"The new mobile suits are here commander," a non-descript lieutenant said to General Nix. Nix tied her hair up back into its bun. She stuck another piece of gum into her mouth and stared blankly at the screen in front of her. She had been waiting for this day for nearly three years. The gundams would finally help the colonies win the war against Kvatch galaxy and end the bloodshed once and for all.

"Very well lieutenant, I guess I should go and brief the other soldiers in this wretched base about there new guests." She pushed herself out of her chair and walked to the intercom. "Will all personnel please report to the main auditorium for a quick briefing. Immediately." She turned quickly on her heels and walked strait out the door. She knew that the soldiers here would hate following just mere kids. Only the problem was these were not even close to being just mere kids, they were the best soldiers in the entire Oblivion galaxy. Even though none of them were over the age of 17 they were still the best of the best and they would kick any ones ass who stood in their way to victory.

When Nix finally arrived in the auditorium, the room was already pretty much full. She stepped up on stage and every soldier in front of her quieted immediately. The screen behind her flickered to life. "As some of you may have already noticed, we will be adding five new mobile suits to this base. Now these are not just any mobile suits and not just anyone can pilot them. Five new soldiers will be added as well, these soldiers are the best of the best and I would suggest not getting on there bad side, or you may not wake up to see the light of day ever again." She took a breath and waited for this to sink into the petty soldiers systems. "Now I will be briefing you on these new mobile suits and their pilots before you see or meet them." The screen behind her clicked to show a picture of the first mobile suit. "This is 'Wing Zero', this is them most advanced of all the Gundams. It has one pilot and one pilot only. So don't try to go joy riding in it any time soon because you will probably end up dead within the first minute you sit in that pilots seat. The 'Zero' is meant to push the pilot to his up most limits. This is necessary to achieve absolute victory." As she paused there was a slight murmur running through the large group of men and women. The screen behind her clicked again. "This is the gundam 'Deathsite'. This gundam is advanced in stealth. It can operate underwater even its scythe will function under water. This gundam is not as powerful as the 'Wing Zero' but it certainly gets the job done."

"Excuse me general, what exactly are Gundams? I mean I know that they are mobile suits and all but……." Some one piped up in the midst of the murmuring crowd.

Nix took a moment to contemplate a good answer. "Well soldier they are the most advanced kind of mobile suit, they are more agile, faster and are made out of a special kind of metal known as Gundaniam hence the name Gundam. They are almost indestructible compared to any normal mobile suit." She waited for the soldier to respond but no one said a thing. "Moving on," the picture behind her changed again, "This is the gundam 'Heavyarms,' this gundam is the most agile out of all the gundams but is also one of the weakest because it is dependant on its ammunition." She was moving through the briefing faster then intended but she needed to introduce the men and women to the pilots. The picture changed again, "This is the gundam 'Sandrock' it carries two curved swords and is mainly used for close range combat." Finally the picture changed to the last gundam "This is the last of the gundams but certainly not the least, 'Natako' has two extending arms and can also shoot flames out of the right one. This gundam carries a double ended trident that is much like 'Deathsites' scythe. It is the slowest of all the gundams but still much faster then any normal suit could ever hope to be. Now that you have learned about the mobile suits the next briefing you will meet and learn about the pilots but until then you will return to your duties until called back here. Carry On" She saluted and swiveled back quickly and gracefully on her heels and the left the soldiers to ponder on there new comrades.

"So what are we supposed to do until we go to meet all the other stinkin' soldiers in this god-for-saken base huh?" Duo said in an overly irritated tone. Of course no one was listening to him except for maybe Quatre but he didn't reply either. The four other pilots were busy doing what they did best. Heero was hacking into the bases security codes so he was sure he could get out if he needed to. Trowa was leaning against the far wall thinking of some new plan to blow up something or maybe he was just thinking of the next battle. No one may ever know. Wufei was in the corner sitting cross legged and meditating. Quatre was just staring out the one window in the room all five of them had been told to wait in until further orders. "Oh come on you guys, this is killin' me I have to go and explore. Hey do you think they have a vending machine somewhere I gotta have somethin'………."

"Duo would you shut up, I'm going to tape your mouth shut if you say one more word." Wufei said from his corner not even opening his eyes.

"Hey what about a song, yeah that sounds good right now. How about oh wait I got it "Row row row your boat gently across the stream" no no that's not right I don't like that song how about oh now I've got it "We are the kids of America wo oh we are the kids of America………."

"That's it Maxwell, you are going down." Wufei jumped to his feet but before he could reach Duo, Quatre was there to intervene.

Duo just smiled his big smile and shrugged, "what are ya ganna do Wu bore me to death with your meditation skills?" Wufei lunged for Duo with both hands outstretched ready to meet Duo's neck. But Quatre stepped in and held Wufei back.

"That's enough you two. Duo you do need to keep your motor mouthing to a minimum and Wufei just go back to meditating." Quatre said as politely as he could.

"Fine be that way Que-man, just have to step in and be the party pooper why don'cha." Duo said sarcastically and went back to sit down. Wufei sulked off back to his corner mumbling curses in Chinese. Duo didn't last long just sitting there; he started making faces towards Wufei. Quatre just had to smile at Duo's death wish. Finally the intercom clicked on in the room and all five pilots looked up all at once.

"Gundam Pilots please report to the stage in the main auditorium." A crackly voice said through the speaker.

"Finally!" Duo said over enthusiastically. Duo was the first out the door followed by Quatre, Trowa, then Heero and lastly Wufei. They were met outside by a soldier who was supposed to guide them to the auditorium. When the soldier saw them he tried as hard as he could to hold back his astonished look, he thought to himself; _they're no more then kids and they pilot the most advanced suits in the universe_. _Not to mention lead us to victory. _


End file.
